


Who am I but Iron Man?

by Nara



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Sabbath - Freeform, Dark!Tony, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Iron Man 3, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: Tony has a little too much time to think as he plummets to Earth after closing the portal.Based on the actual lyrics to Black Sabbath's song, "Iron Man" - which, when you hear them, makes you think it shouldn't be associated with Tony Stark.Written a long time ago - just found it in my notebook.





	Who am I but Iron Man?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written right after the first Avengers movie came out. It's not canon compliant.
> 
> I just wondered what would happen if Tony Stark's Iron Man was like the Iron Man in the Black Sabbath song.
> 
> And so... here's this little ficlet.

_Has he lost his mind? Can he see or is he blind? Can he walk at all or if he moves will he fall? Is he alive or dead? Has he thoughts within his head? We'll just pass him there, why should we even care?_

\-----

Tony's suit was shutting down. He was dying, making the sacrificial play no one ever thought he'd make. Pepper didn't even pick up her phone. He knew she cared, he really did, but in this moment when he was sacrificing everything for everyone he really wished he could talk to her one last time, just to prove it to himself. To prove that someone actually cared for him.

\-----

_He was turned to steel in that great magnetic field; when he traveled time for the future of mankind._

\-----

Not for the first time, Tony cursed his suit. It was killing him. Making him do stupid things. Heroic things. Stupid, heroic things. But it was also keeping him alive.

Tony wanted to be a good guy; he wanted to be a hero.

At least... that's what he thought. But now that he was dying, a seed of bitterness sprouted. Why did it have to be him? He closed his eyes and let the void begin to take him. He began to fall back towards the portal.

\-----

_Nobody wants him, he just stares at the world, planning his vengeance that he soon will unfold._

\-----

Why didn't Pepper pick up her phone?

\-----

_Now the time is here for Iron Man to spread fear. Vengeance from the grave, kills the people he once saved._

\-----

He made it through the portal. Thoughts subconsciously pushed their way to the front of his mostly unconscious mind as he continued to fall.

Why did he want to be a hero? Everyone still thought he was the same, show-off playboy he was before. The tabloids were one thing. But Steve Rogers - Captain America himself - had told Tony he was selfish. That he'd never make that play.

Captain America didn't believe in him.

\-----

_Nobody wants him, they just turn their heads. Nobody helps him, now he has his revenge._

\-----

Tony hit the ground with a cataclysmic thud. He slowly came to as people shouted around him, but no one dared approach.

"Tony? Tony!"

"Is he dead?"

"Iron Man, answer us!"

\-----

_Heavy boots of lead fills his victims full of dread; running as fast as they can, Iron Man lives again!_

\-----

Tony opened his eyes


End file.
